1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery which is resistant to deformation and an automobile provided therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
To gain an energy density in terms of volume, compact batteries are intently under development. A battery formed in a thin shape is proposed, in which one or more pairs of film-like cathodic electrodes and film-like anodic electrodes are alternately accumulated with separators put therebetween and the electrodes and electrolyte are water-tightly cased. To supply electric power to an outside, terminals need to be led out of the case of the battery with sealing means so that the electrolyte is prevented from leaking out.